


The Delphinestrian: Part 3

by Rubynye



Series: The Delphinestrian: Purimgifts 2020 [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Leucothea opened her eyes and found she was not dead.
Relationships: Leucothea & Palaemon
Series: The Delphinestrian: Purimgifts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Delphinestrian: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Created for the PurimGifts 2020 Spectacular! Ariestess, I hope you have enjoyed these little bonbons!

Leucothea opened her eyes and found she was not dead. 

In fact, she bobbed, floating in the midst of luminous blue warmth, water wavering across her eyesight but not stinging her eyes, as if she were born to it. She breathed — breathed! — beneath the waves she could see above her, flowing along the surface, rippling beneath the distant sunshine. 

But where was Palaemon? She turned round, or at least tried, her limbs flailing in her new weightlessness, her unbound hair swirling across her face and shoulders, and whence had gone her gown? — and there he was, naked as he came from her, frolicking with the dolphins. But in this warmth, flowing as the blood within them, what need had they for clothing now?

Three nereids swam beyond the dolphins, but seeing her awake to see them they came round and swam to her. Two were pretty as the flowers she’d given to the waves, with seaweed-green and sunlight-sparkling golden hair respectively, but the One between —

Leucothea struggled to turn herself into a pose of supplication, kneeling with fist to brow, for the Lady who came to greet her shone with power, and she knew Her for the Queen of the Sea, Mistress Amphitrite. She came to Leucothea smiling, carrying an amaranth bloom in Her hand, and when Leucothea felt Her touch upon her cheek she raised her head and smiled in turn, murmuring, “My Great Lady.”

“Welcome, Leucothea, My friend,” she was told, as the attendant naiads swam to her either side and kissed her cheeks and wreathed her in their arms. “Your good works precede you, and your fosterling waits in my halls to greet you,” made her heart rise all the higher, as her son laughed beneath the sparkling waves as cheerfully as he ever had on land, borne on a soaring dolphin’s back. “Welcome, generous heart, to the realm of the Sea.”


End file.
